


Beauty of Grey

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II, 灰色庭園 | The Gray Garden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a... supplication to ask of your God.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty of Grey

“I was wondering if I’d see you in this world eventually.” Reficul looked out at Gray Village in the distance before turning slightly to the demon beside her. “You go by Louis these days, don’t you?”

“At times,” Louis replied, adjusting his tie. “Reficul, wasn’t it? I’ve only heard of this world recently.”

“So I thought. Had you known about it sooner, your search might have ended before this.” She turned back to gaze out at the village. “This world is a gem among worlds. I would think it was perfect for your needs.”

“From what I’ve seen, it might be the place. Though, this all depends on the kindness of the God.” Frowning now, he asked, “Have you spoken to them?”

“Briefly, on two occasions,” she replied. “Convincing them shouldn’t be difficult, but if necessary, appeal to the Devil. The God is quite… I believe the appropriate word is lovey-dovey, with him?”

“...I’ll never get used to that.”

* * *

At the sound of a knock on the door, Etihw set down the chess piece they’d been about to move. “Come in!”

The doors to the hall opened, seemingly on their own as a demon in a suit walked through. “Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon,” they answered. Kcalb shifted restlessly across from them. “Have we met?”

“We haven’t, nor have I met your Devil,” the demon answered, coming to a stop in front of them. “Let me introduce myself: my name is Lucifer. I am the Devil of another world, and since I’ve heard you’ve had some trouble with this lately, let me assure you right away that I have no intention of causing you harm.”

“So what do you want?” asked Kcalb.

“I have a... supplication to ask of your God.” At Etihw’s quizzical look and Kcalb’s raised eyebrow, Lucifer went on. “There is a certain human in my world who has been cursed by my world’s God. I can’t lift his curse myself, but another God might be able to do so, and he might be able to live the rest of his life peacefully in a place like this.”

Etihw nodded along. “What’s his curse?”

“Constant reincarnation into worlds that are about to end, with no chance of preventing their destruction. He has been going through this cycle for thousands of worlds, at least.” Lucifer inclined his head slightly. “He has suffered too much for too long.”

“I could see what I could do about it…” They tapped their chin. “But first, I’d like to know what I’ll get in return. Undoing another God’s curse is a lot of work, you know.”

“I’ll owe you a favor,” he said.

“Hmm, that’s still a little too little…”

“One for each of you.”

Etihw grinned. “Now that’s a deal I can get behind.”

“Hold on,” said Kcalb. “What did this guy you want to live in our world get cursed for?”

“Deicide,” Lucifer answered. “Our God was about to wipe out life on His world, and he could not stand by and allow that to happen, no matter what happened to him because of it.”

“...Your world’s a strange one,” said Kcalb.

“You’re one to talk.” Lucifer smiled, seeming genuine. “If you’re both agreed on the terms, I’ll bring him over.”

Etihw nodded. “Let me take a look at him. It might be something out of my power.”

Kcalb nodded, before asking, “Isn’t Lucifer Reficul spelled backw-”

“There’s no relation.”

* * *

When Aleph came to, it was obvious by his groaning as he struggled to his feet.

Lucifer was immediately at his side. “How are you feeling?”

“Like every memory I’ve ever had is going to burst out of my head,” Aleph replied. “...Lucifer?”

Lucifer nodded. “That’s normal. It settles down after some time.”

“Lucifer, where are we?” asked Aleph. “What’s going on?”

“We are in another world, run by another God and Devil. Your curse has been lifted, and you’ll be able to spend the rest of your natural lifespan peacefully here before passing on.” Lucifer smiled for a moment before being startled by Aleph throwing his arms around him. “What-?”

“Thank you,” Aleph whispered. “After all this time, I thought you wouldn’t have remembered… thank you.”

Lucifer hesitated, not seeming to know what to do with his hands before resting one on Aleph’s back, the other going to stroke his hair. “I took a great deal of time to do this, it’s true, but… Not in a thousand more millenia would I have forgotten you, Aleph.”

“Ah, there’s the man I cured-” Etihw paused midstep, glancing at Kcalb beside them before turning back to Lucifer and Aleph. “Are we interrupting something?”

“Kind of,” said Aleph with a nervous smile, letting go of Lucifer. “I’m grateful, but could I thank you maybe a bit later?”

Etihw grinned. “Well, if you really-”

“We’re going,” said Kcalb, tugging on Etihw’s shoulder.

“Alright, alright! I’m coming. Don’t get too carried away, now.”

After Etihw and Kcalb disappeared, Aleph looked again to Lucifer. “...Moment killed?”

Lucifer sighed. “Killed mercilessly.”

“Will you visit?”

“When I can.” Lucifer smiled, a gentle expression. “This world should do more for your peace of mind than I ever have.”

Aleph shook his head. “Maybe that’s true, but I wouldn’t trade what we did together for any world, even this one.”


End file.
